Hardest of times
by Beartooth49
Summary: There's a bank robbery and Kim's their main victim. She's struggeling to stay strong, but eventually Jack Shows up and saves the day. Kick! It's terrible but please give it a shot!


**I'm not Disney, I don't own Kickin' It.**

The 23-year-old Kim Crawford thought it was going to be one of those super boring days at work like usually. Although it had started out boring as hell, it had taken on a drastic plot twist.

The only thing making her days at the Seaford National Bank bearable were the funny and sometimes scared looks people gave her because of her appearance. Middle-parted long blonde waves with brown highlights and dark roots, dark blood red lips, heavy black eyeshadows and a silver lip ring she'd chew on whenever she was bored out of her mind or annoyed were things that scared people away and made them uncomfortable. But no one could deny one thing; she's drop dead gorgeous. Some people said she looked like a copy of Taylor Momsen.

Finally after her twelve hour shift, she slipped out of her too-tight SNB uniform and into her comfortable baggy skull sweater, black denim hotpants and knee-high socks that didn't match her red combat boots at all, but she didn't really care as long as it was comfortable. Making sure she had all her things in her purse, which in reality was an Adidas plastic bag she didn't want to throw away, and with a wave at the bank security guy, Eddie, she made a beeline for the door.

But the door burst open before she could reach it and the next thing she knew, a gun was pressed against her forehead. "Everyone to the floor! You! Away from the computer!" a gunshot shook the building and out of the corner of her eye she saw Eddie sink to the floor, blood flowing from a bullet wound on his forehead. Kim wanted to scream in fear, but she wouldn't give the attackers that satisfaction. For once she was the one being scared and not the scary one.

The one holding the gun to her forehead grabbed her arm roughly and her heart skipped a beat when he pushed her all the way across the room and onto one of the tables. He grabbed her chin with a glowed hand and hissed through the skull mask on his face "Stay here." Clearly it was a guy. He started throwing computers off the desks along with all the important papers, Kim hated so much.

Now that she looked around, he wasn't alone. There were one, two, three, four, five of them, all wearing the same skull masks, guns pointed at the people lying on the ground, covering their heads in fear. Kim didn't even realize the guy was back until he put one arm around her waist, the gun to her head and whispered in her ear "Kim Crawford, I'm sorry to say that you're the one chosen for this job." At that moment she didn't even care that he knew her name, she was far more focused on the small, seven maybe eight-year-old, girl crying in her mother's arms, who wasn't any better.

She had to help them, but how? Of course it could cost her her life, but she was brave enough to not give two fucks. She stopped walking with him, making him bump into her, and didn't move "Let the girl go and I'll do what you want." But these guys weren't as dumb as the ones in movies. He pressed his gun into her head and pushed her forward "You're gonna do what I want anyways. Since I'm the one with the gun, you don't have much of a choice, do you, Kim?"

The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine, but not in a good way.

She let him push her to the back of the bank, followed by one other guy with a huge duffle bag. Of course she knew what they wanted her to do when they dragged her to the giant, silver safe door, but she was surprised when her captor pressed the gun into her hand and holding her hand with his own, he pointed it at the security cameras. "Say cheese." He whispered in her ear and pulled the trigger for her, blowing the camera into pieces, before doing the same thing to the other one.

The duffle bag guy clapped his hands together and by the sound of his voice she knew he was grinning "Now, open tha-" he got cut off by one of the men guarding the scared employees and unfortunate victims shouting with fury evident in his voice "Who pulled the alarm?" No one answered and Kim picked up the faint sound of police sirens in the distance "Who pulled the fucking alarm?! You did it?" She heard whimpering, a shot and nothing.

For a second Kim closed her eyes and gulped, trying to get her heartbeat under control. She had nothing to fear. Her boyfriend Jack, an police officer, would come and save everyone. Those were just assholes, desperate for money. Killing people and holding a gun to her head.

The duffle bag guy pushed the one holding her away and pressed her against the cool door, making her hit her head "Open that fucking door or the police will be collecting pieces of your brain from this door." It took every ounce of her willpower to not spit in his fucking mask-covered face. She was scared, sure, but that didn't make her any less feisty. "Or even better… they'll be collecting pieces of that girl's brain from your clothes." And that made her work.

He pulled away from her and with shaky hands she started fumbling with the rotary combination lock. She felt a headache coming on. "My name is Jack Brewer, Seaford Police Department officer. You are sur…" "Pocus on the lock." The guy with the duffle bag hissed in Kim's ear before she could sigh in relief, threw the bag at his partner and left to guard the door. Once Kim heard his footsteps getting quieter and quieter she let out a relieved sigh. Although he was the only one, not counting the guy that held her at gunpoint and was indeed the nicest one, she had personal experience with, he was the one she feared the most.

She didn't want to, showing that she was scared was the last thing she wanted, but she couldn't prevent flinching, when the nicest of the five put his hand on her shoulder and in a comforting voice said "It's okay, take your time." And although it was too late already to pretend that she didn't care, she brushed off his hand and glared at him, before turning back to the lock, much more focused until… click.

He pushed past her and opened the huge door to the bank vault. At first she thought she had her chance to get the police in, but then she got pushed into the strongroom as well, once again at gunpoint, forced to open the safe deposit boxes and throw the money into the duffle bag.

She was opening another box, when she got pushed into the wall, a hand on her throat cutting off her breath. It was the nice one, she recognized him by his voice, and it kind of surprised her that he was the one choking her, but then she remembered that he too was robbing the bank, he too surely had blood on his hands "Stop chewing on that fucking piercing. It's driving me crazy!" Kim, in fact, didn't even realize she was chewing on it.

He loosened his grip on her neck, letting fresh air fill her lungs once again. Then he pulled up his mask enough to reveal his mouth and nose and brushed his lips against hers, before fully kissing her.

And then she didn't even try to hide her fear. She started struggling against him, trying to push him away and screaming in his mouth, which made him tighten his grip on her neck once again, but not pull away. "Bickle, stop fooling around and help me."

And finally with a growl he pulled away and let go of her throat, leaving her gasping and wide-eyed. Kim didn't get a long break, though. As soon as she realized tears were streaming down her face, Bickle grabbed her arm and she was opening more boxes.

Five boxes later she heard shooting and screaming, and then police officers shouting orders. She didn't even dare breathe a sigh of relief, because as soon as an officer was standing at the door she had the cold gun pressed against the back of her head once again. For a while she froze, but then got told to continue opening boxes, so she did.

"Are you alright Miss?" the officer asked and Kim, not daring to turn around gave him the ok sign. Kim recognized that voice. Jack. He continued "You are surrounded, there's no way you can escape. Put away your guns and surrender."

She threw at least 500 dollars into the duffle bag and opened the next box, to find a diamond ring, and a shiny, grey gun. "But we have a hostage and unless you want her to die, you'll leave and forget about this." Albeit the situation she wanted to laugh. Leave and forget this? That's the most ridiculous thing she's heard that day.

Kim felt a chill run down her spine and looked left to see not-Bickle looking at her "Why did you stop?" He stepped closer and she panicked, pulled out the gun and pointed it at him. Bickle turned around as well, letting his hand drop to his side when he saw what was happening. The guy in front of her shot her in the leg to show how serious he was. She fell to the ground with a choked scream, pulling the trigger as well. The bullet soared through the air and hit him right in the left eye. He as well fell to the ground, unlike Kim, dead. This gave Jack enough time to shoot as well, hitting Bickle in the head.

To all her horror he collapsed right on top of her, making her feel much like when he had pressed her against the wall, kissing her. His blood dripped onto her forehead and finally she let out the ear-piercing scream that's been building up in her throat since the beginning. It was just too much.

"Get him off! Get him off! Get him off!" she sobbed out through the pain in her leg and head. And finally the guy was lifted off of her and she got gathered into strong arms of her boyfriend. "Kim!" he gasped once he realized it was her. He ripped a piece off of his shirt and wrapped it tightly above her wound to try and stop the bleeding. "Kim, it's going to be fine. I've got you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, when she started feeling dizzy. He picked her up as gently as he could, but still she couldn't help but groan in pain. She felt her eyelids growing heavy, but pried them open when Jack told her to try and stay awake. Everything was getting blurry. She saw blue and red lights, policemen and medics running around. Then she was lying on a gurney in the back of the ambulance, with Jack holding her hand. He had tears in his eyes when he tenderly brushed his fingers on the choke bruise on her neck. She remembered Bickle's lips on hers and wiped at her lips furiously, but weakly.

She remembered her hand dropping and a doctor putting a mask over her nose and mouth, before falling into blackness.

* * *

They had to perform surgery to get the bullet out of her leg and to bring the snapped bone back in place, she got two stitches on her forehead from when the scary one slammed her into the safe door, but 12 days later she was released from the hospital, bedridden, but with Jack, who'd taken two weeks off, by her side at all times. And after some time and nightmares, he managed to make her forget about Eddie's lifeless body on the ground, the horrifying gunshots, Bickle's lips on hers and his dead eyes staring into her through the mask.

She knew with Jack she could get over the hardest of times.


End file.
